another life PJO
by bluethingsareawesome
Summary: Annabeth witness something she shouldn't have now to keep her safe she has to change her name, her school. Will she survive or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone hope you like this and also I don't own PJO :) **

**Thanks from B**

Annabeth's pov

Hi I'm Annabeth I'm 16 and I live in san Francisco with my dad and my step family. When I 6 my real mother died in a car crash on her way home from work. She worked as an architect and one day I'll be one too. Of course I have to finish school with high grades.

I was at the library finishing research for history when I looked at my battered old blue watch it read 7:00 "shoot!" I thought as I stuff all my paper work in my black bag I rushed out the library.

I was running down the footpath I stopped when I saw an alley way I know and decided to walk down it thinking that dad will kill me once I got home when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadows ,a person pushed me into a rough wall.

I looked up and saw a guy my age – wait I know him. It's Luke the hottest guy at school and all the girls have major crushes on him even me and if you tell anyone I'll denied it. I looked into his ice blue eyes something was wrong he had a hungry look in his eyes. My body immediately stiffen up.

"Well hello Annabeth what's a pretty little thing like you walking down a dark alley at this time?" He said with a creepy smile. I blush but it quickly disappeared "Going home" I said trying to be brave.

"Well that's going to change" He replied while taking a step forward pushing my body further against the wall. Then out of no where he kissed me which I must say felt like he was eating my face which was absolutely disgusting. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was to strong but I'm not going to let Mr. Hotshot get me so I kick him where it hurts and ran like hell.

Seeing the exited of the alley I quickly look over my shoulder and saw him gaining on me. Next minute I felt a shot of pain on my scalp and saw Luke had grabbed my golden hair and pulled it to stop me.

He through me against the wall with such force all the air in my body flew out, Luke was standing in front of me he kissed me roughly once more I close my eyes wanting this to end when Luke's weight lifted I open my grey eyes and saw Luke on the other side of the alley.

Next to me a man around his 30's was helping me up I was about to say thank you when we heard a gun shot, the man looked down and saw he was shot in the chest and fell like a ton of bricks I screamed, I looked towards Luke who was holding an gun. My eyes wided as he pointed to me "Good night Annie" he said while smirking.

He was about to pull the trigger when a police car pulled up out came an officer pointing the gun at Luke. I look back at Luke anger to over his face he look back at me and said "I'll find you Annie and your family if it's the last thing I'll do" with that he ran into the shadows.

**Hows that for my first story? Sorry if I make some spelling mistakes I suck at writing but its all gud**.

**Bye for now B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody just want to say thanks to...**

**Tweeetbirdieee for the kind comment and Katie-potatey for the tip **

**Before I start I don't own PJO or any characters they all belong to Rick Riordan but the plot is mine. **

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**From B**

APOV

"So Annabeth dear what do you think of this apartment?" I heard my father muffle voice from the other room. "Dad you can't call me Annabeth anymore remember" I said angrily because that's the fifth time this morning he said my actual name. Now your property wondering why I change my name well since I witness a murder of that kind man, Luke has been after me so now I'm in the witness protection program were I **have** to change my name to Ashley and I also have to move to New York.

"Mr Robertson Ashley is right no-one is allowed to know her real name" said Ms Adams who works for protection program.

My dad came into the living room where Ms Adams and I were standing in. "Sorry I just can't used to the new names" my dad said sadly.

"I hear y'all dad" I replied while smiling sadly just then Blake and Mike (Bobby and Mathew) came running in smiling so wide I swear it was touching there ears, they were jumping up and up while yelling at the top of there lungs "This place is so awesome can we have blue wall paper in our room" "No we agreed on red" shouted Mike the twins started to argued well after that my ears died.

"Alright calm down tell Abby and we'll see"" K then MOM WHERE ARE YOU?" Blake yelled the twins ran off god knows where.

"Anyway Ashley you'll got to Goode high School which in around the corner you'll start tomorrow and I'll come back next week to see everything is going alright" Ms Adams said politely while she smiled at dad and I. We said our goodbyes and she gave me her number just in case and left.

"Oh gosh this is going to be fun tomorrow" I thought sarcastically and walked off trying to find my bedroom.

**IN THE MORNING**

**STILL APOV**

I woke up at 6 because I couldn't sleep so I decided to read Maximum Ride (**he he just had to write that**) my alarm started beeping which told me it was 6:00 so I got out of bed, had a shower, got dress and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

When I walked in Dad was in there making potch eggs with bacon on the side my fave! "Morning dad, how was your sleep?" I said happily walking up beside him while getting a whiff of that lovely smell which made my stomach growl "Yes I slept fine, so I guess your hungry then" he replied with a chuckle I smiled widely to him "of course dad".

After Breakfast I got all my school things in my bag which was a mission and a half and walked out the door while saying goodbye. I got to the School which looked big with heaps of kids chatting outside.

I walked thought the big doors and set off to find the main office to get my subject list. While I walked randomly around I bumped into a girl my age with black hair with and electric blue streak in her side fringe, she also wore black, blue clothes to match. "Oh sorry" I said "That's ok, hey haven't seen you here are you new?" she replied questionably "Ahh yea I am by any chance can you show me where the main office is?" I said "Of course I'll be happy to by the way I'm Thalia" Thalia said while sticking her hand to shake mine, of course I took it and she my name is Ashley oh I hate that name.

After I got my subject list we checked to see what classes we had together. English, maths and social studies and we also had the same tutor teacher.

After what felt like hours we finally found my locker 109, the warning bell sounded so Thalia showed me to our class it was your average English class with posters of movies and books. We walked in everyone was starting to sit down when the teacher Ms Fitzpatrick notice me and said loudly "You must be Ashley Robertson right?" I nodded "Well at the start of the year I put them in alphabetical order so you'll be sitting in the second last row" she said proudly I did so.

In the middle of the lesson a guy with jet black hair that was bit messy and sea green eyes came in. He was wearing black baggy pants and a blue hoodie that looked liked he just chucked together he nodded at the teacher and started to walk towards my desk, when he got interrupted by a girl with flaming red hair who was wearing the most slut outfits I've ever seen, he pushed pasted her and stopped at my desk, giving me a glare "You're in my seat" he growl I looked in his eyes and quickly looked away saying sorry moving to the next desk feeling embarrassed for who knows why, the lesson finished quickly I rushed off to social studies with Thalia.

**PERCY POV**

BEEP, BEEP goes my alarm; I quickly reached out and hit the snooze button. 15 minutes later it when off again I grabbed it and chucked it against the wall. Just as I did so mum called the kitchen "Percy get up It's nearly 8 o'clock" I moaned a no as if she could hear me she replied "I made your favourite blue cookies" as soon as those words left her mouth I already out of bed chucking my black jeans, a grey top and my favourite blue hoodie that was laying on my office chair and ran out of my bedroom to the kitchen.

At 7:40 I ran like hell to Goode high, I finally got there when the warning bell rang I decide to walk to catch my breathe as I was walking I saw Thalia talking to blond who I couldn't see that well because she was facing away oh well.

Just then I heard me name being called I turned around and saw my best friend Grover. Grover wearing his usual blue jeans and enviro top that this time says 'GO GREEN' his hair like always curl brown, but with Grover he has a disease in his legs so he walks with a limp and he's also free from the crazy gym teacher for life. "Hey Percy my man, Mr. Cam wants to see you in his office" Grover smiled as he said this "Some think about new swim outfit" my face broke out in a grin finally they came that old ones were already ripping. "Thanks man, see you at lunch" I shouted behind my shoulder as I walked towards the gym.

After gotten the new swimming gear I ran back towards my classroom. When I got there I nodded my hell at Ms Fitzpatrick she replied with a smile and continued marking papers I was heading back to my desk when Rachel appeared in front of me "Hey Percy, hear you got new swimming gear I wouldn't mind if you want to try it on to show me" said Rachel in her high pitch voice while batting her clumpy eyelashes at me which personally looks like she's got something in her eye. I even told her that her face showed surprise but soon disappeared "Come on Percy go out with me remember how much fun it was when we went to that beach party at long island" Gee I remember that night sure it was fun for her because I saw making out with James Tyler while I was sitting alone and she was my girlfriend, yes I did go out with Rachel but that's before she turned into a fashion clone of course. "I bet you had heaps of fun making out with James, while I was beside you" I explain getting angry at the memory, I stormed pasted her shocked expression and went straight to my desk to find someone there. The girl who was talking to Thalia before well I think it was her, she has the same golden curls and clothes, not that I notice of course. I was still mad at Rachel when I said to the girl that's she's in my seat it came out angrier than I expected and Blondie here looked frighten and quickly moved seats I felt a sudden wash of guilt come over me. I was about to apologies after class which she rushed out in a sea of kids. Maybe later if I can.

**Sorry that's a bit late I've been extra busy hope you like it.**

**Till next time...**

**B**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT'S A LITTLE BIT LATE BUT HAD TO STUDY FOR CAMBRIDGE SCIENCE EXAM WHICH I PROPERTLY FAIL. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW **

**B **

**APOV**

After having social studies and maths Thalia and I went to the cafeteria where she said I could meet her friends.

We got to the table where there weren't many people but still as loud as the rest were laughing and playing around they didn't even notice us till Thalia shouted at them which I'm pretty sure that she made an earthquake some where in the other side of world. "Guys shut up and let me introduce someone".

They went so quite I swear I heard a pin drop somewhere "Guys this is Ashley Robertson from California (Ms Adam made it up) Ashley this is Silena, Charlie but everyone calls him Beckendorf, Grover, Juniper his girlfriend, Travis and Conner stroll brothers, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Nico and the last is Percy" She said without stopping.

I looked around the table everyone was smiling and waved or nodded except for this emo looking guy who didn't really give a toss and that guy who yelled at me for sitting in his seat looking very surprise and guilty at once.

A girl with long wavy brown hair (I think her name was Katie) and a girl with reddish brown hair who looked like she can snap me in half like a stick while one hand behind her back(Clarisse?), move over so Thalia and I could sit in between them and also in front of Percy.

**PERCYPOV**

Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap

The girl I yelled at this morning is standing right front of me and I'm freaking out. Not to mention she looks pissed. Of course everyone notice and started to ask heaps of question till Thalia told them to quit bugging the new girl and asked me more instead (did I mention how much Thalia loves me).

And to make matters worse Rachel and her clones were making there was here. Double crap!

"Hey Percy babe why don't you sit with us instead of these losers" Rachel said in her extremely annoying highpitch voice while pushing up her boobs and then winking at me.

I think I just spew up in my mouth.

I was about to say no when new girl said "Yo carrot top move your slutty**(CAN'T SPELL)** ass back to your table before I make you" Ashley rudely and if glares could kill all that would be left of Rachel would be her fake boobs cause that's what Ashley was giving her, of course Rachel was speechless like everyone else at the table all starring at Ashley.

Thalia was the first to recover "Yea carrot top your big butt is blocking my view" of course Rachel still couldn't get over Ashley so she dramatically stormed off followed by her clones.

Ashley started eating her food as she did so she looked up and saw everyone smiling at her including me, Ashley look around the table to get answers. Then everyone cracked up laughing finally the table settle down Conner said "Good one Ashley, did you see her face especially when you called her a carrot top" everyone agreed and started to crack up at the memory. I found out that Ashley and I got English, P.E and science together so we headed to English prepare to go to hell

**APOV**

Don't ask why I had a big psycho at carrot top (her new nickname) I don't even no her but she seems like other sluts at my old school that made fun of people and are always full of themselves me (ok this topic is make me sound crazy I'll stop).

Percy, Katie, Travis and I walked to English. Great, did I tell you I've got ADHD and dyslexia, so English is going to be really exciting (cue sarcasm).

Of course I had to tell the class about me, then when to sit next to Percy again and as I did so I go heaps of death glares but on the up side Percy seems happier and even apologise to me. Wow what an exciting first day.

**END OF THE WEEK**

I was walking to our normal lunch room and headed to my table waving to the gang when Rachel blocked my way followed by her clones and said in her high pitch voice "Ashley you better watch where your going next time I see and also you better not play any moves on Percy because he's my, got it" giving me a death glare while putting her hands on her hips and I could help notice she was wearing the most ugly and sluttish hot pink dress that barely reached her thigh or cover anything really.

I was about to reply when I felt something around my shoulder I saw in the cornered of my eye someone put there arm around me, I looked up and saw Percy.

He had a determined face on which is really cute, his sea green eyes burn with fiery passion and his lips- what am I thinking.

I turned back to Rachel and her clones, Rachel suddenly straighten up pushing her cleavage up and said in her trying to flirt voice "Percykins there you are I've been looking everywhere for you why don't you sit with us today or we could find a closet your choice" batting her eyelashes at Percykins which that this point my breakfast is threatening to come up.

"Sorry Rachel I'm a little busy right Ashley?" Percy said calmly "Right" I replied and we both walked around the surprise looking Rachel and towards the table.

Once we got there everyone looked at us weirdly that's when Percy and I realise that he still had his arm around me and he awkwardly removed it and told everyone about Rachel, which suddenly made sense to them.

Just the Katie ran towards us, she sat here looking excited "Guess what guys, my mum said I could have a sleepover tonight after school so who's in?" she said practically jumping up and down in her chair. Everyone said yes of course but everyone acted if it was normal for her jumping up and down like that, suppose it was.

So after school I ran home to pack I told dad what's happening and also told him Thalia is coming round because A) so I won't get lost B) Katie lived somewhere around the corner so easy to walk there together.

I just finished packing when the door bell rang I ran as fast as I could to get to the door first before I could Bobby opened it and standing there was Thalia who change out of her clothes she was wearing before now she was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white checkered top and black chucks.

"Come on slow poke are you ready?" She said boardly I nodded and got my bag and we headed off around the corner.

We came to an apartment and headed to the elevator Thalia pushed button 23. In a few short minutes we arrived to 23D I knocked on the door and a boy my age with jet black hair and unforgettable sea eyes open the door...

**WELL HOW WAS THAT GOOD/BAD/UNKNOWN **

**Here are what Thalia is wearing if you can't understand my lanuage.**

.com/wearing-a-blacknwhite-plaid-shirt/

.

Till next time

B


End file.
